


Until Forever

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [32]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Wedding, fictober 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For Fictober Day 31: I’ve waited so long for this, and a direct sequel to Day 30Roy and Riza celebrate the most important day in their lives.





	Until Forever

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go! The last of my Fictober Offerings!

The garden was full of Roy and Riza’s closest friends. Riza could feel her heart racing. Out there, waiting next to her grandfather, was Roy. Roy Mustang, her future husband. She looked down at the simple white dress, her hand going to play nervously with the beading.

“You alright?”

Riza glanced up at Rebecca’s face. Her best friend was smiling reassuringly. “You alright, Riza?”

“Y-yeah, I am. Sorry, Becca. I’m just…”

“It’s finally happening! Isn’t this what you’ve wanted for like… forever?”

Riza sighed. “I have I’m just… nervous. I just want him to be happy with me. What if he regrets it? He’s going to be appointed president in a few months.”

“Riza, he loves you.”

“I’ve just… waited so long for this. I want it to be perfect.”

Rebecca fixed Riza’s hair. “It will be. Now, come on. Let’s go out and face your public.”

Riza took a deep breath. It was now or never. “Yeah. Let’s go. Walk with me?”

Rebecca smiled, taking Riza’s arm in hers. They walked down the stairs toward the back door to the garden. Riza could feel her heart speed even faster. She knew her cheeks were pink. She could see Roy standing at the other end of the garden, see the brilliant grin on his face. Rebecca walked with Riza down to the carpeted path between the rows of chairs. She couldn’t hear the music or the gasps of everyone at what she assumed was how beautiful she looked. All she could focus on was Roy.

“Hey,” he said when she took her place across from him.

“Hey yourself.”

“You look absolutely lovely.”

“You clean up pretty nicely yourself.”

“Are you ready for this?”

Riza nodded. “I’ve been ready for this my whole life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
